Highway Star
|ja_kanji = ハイウェイ・スター |engname = Highway Go Go (English Localization) |user = Yuya Fungami |namesake = Highway Star (song)Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 by Deep Purple |mangadebut = Chapter 384 Highway Star (1) |animedebut = Episode 102 Highway Star, Part 1 |seiyuu = (Anime) |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Yuya Fungami, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Highway Star is an almost naked, humanoid Stand with a dark, checkered body, and an ornamental piece on its chin reminiscent of that worn by the Pharaohs. When chasing a target, it takes the form of several dark, slightly three-dimensional footprints (or thin feet). Abilities Highway Star can act as either an automatic type or be directly controlled by its user. Extreme Speed: From what is seen, the Stand has the ability to run at extreme speeds. It was shown easily reaching up to (though is only able to reach up to) 60 km/h (roughly 37 mp/h). The range of the Stand seems limitless, since the user was actually in the hospital the entire time Highway Star was shown chasing Josuke and Rohan around town. Nutrient Vampirization: Its main ability is to suck nutrients from its victims and transfer them to its host, giving the host heightened senses (most notably a heightened sense of smell). When it sucks out the nutrients, the victim's skeleton can be seen, and they are left severely exhausted and unable to move. Body Dismantlement: Highway Star can section itself into many parts as it flies at its extreme speeds, breaking apart in flat horizontal segments and moving, then reassembling piece by piece. This allows Highway Star to do things like slip though narrow passages or do large scale multi-angle attacks by striking with all its pieces at once. Room Creation: Highway Star seems to have a rather odd ability to attract spiritually aware victims by creating a room in a wall to lure them in. This room was only noticed by Rohan Kishibe and Josuke Higashikata, both being Stand users, and originally lured Rohan, presumably by using his memory of and desire to track Yoshikage Kira. Anyone who enters the room is targeted by Highway Star, who begins to track and pursue them with its sense of smell to absorb their nutrients. The details of the execution for this technique are unknown. Gallery Manga= HighwayStar.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Terunosuke5.png|Chasing Enigma's user |-| Anime= Rohan tries to escape HS.png|Highway Star chasing after Rohan Kishibe. HS burrows into Rohan.png|Highway Star burrows its feet into Rohan. HS sucks out Rohan's nutrients.png|Absorbing the nutrients from Rohan's body. Highway Star manifests itself.png|Highway Star manifests into its true form. HS chokes Heaven's Door.png|Highway Star chokes out Heaven's Door. HS prepares to kill Rohan.png|Highway Star prepares to kill Rohan and absorb him. HS tempts Rohan to trap Josuke.png|Highway Star tempts Rohan into trapping Josuke Higashikata. HS lunges for Josuke.png|Highway Star lunges at Josuke. HS pins Rohan down.png|Highway Star pins down Rohan after his disobedience. Josuke flees HS.png|Chasing after Josuke, riding away on a motorcycle. |-| Other= Highway_star.jpg|Highway Star figurine by Di Molto Bene HS1.jpg Trivia Its body-splitting ability was inspired by the Daruma Otoshi children's game.Artbook: JOJOVELLER References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Automatic Stands